


Grounded

by NooneLamron



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal breaks the rules, as usual, and is unfortunately caught by Peter. He and Elizabeth are in the middle of lecturing Neal for the hundredth time when Mozzie interrupts. What happens next is far more embarrassing than any punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fan fiction in the White Collar fandom. It's a definitely taking place in a whole different universe as the other one. The story doesn't apply that any of them are together but make of it what you will. I do have a sequel planned to give that answer and to see what happens next of course I just have a few other projects I'm working on at the moment so I hope you enjoy this. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :D

Peter answered the rapidly knocking door to a panting almost incoherent, for the people that understood him, Mozzie. “Suit, we have a major problem on our hands here.”

“Mozzie, now really isn’t--”

“Before you butt in with your wise and I’m sure very elaborate idea of where you think he might be, let me just tell you that he’s not at his place or anywhere at June’s, he’s unfortunately and terrifyingly not at work, which of course you would know that and he is not at any of our hiding spots, which by the way, have been moved.”

“I’ll make note of that.” Peter sighed as he lowered his head into his hand.

“Moz!” A Voice called from the kitchen.

“Neal!” Peter warned.

“Neal?” Questioned Mozzie as they walked into the next room where he was sitting at the table. “Thanks for telling me he was here, suit! What are you doing in here?”

“Disobeying the house rules already.” Answered Peter.

“Elizabeth told me to answer.” Neal tried to respond with one of the most innocent faces he could muster.

“His friend was worried, honey.” El said walking over and setting down a tray of cookies which Neal looked at mournfully.

“Don’t even think about it.” Peter warned, crossing his arms over his chest causing Neal to gulp loudly.

“Okay, what is going on here?” Mozzie asked holding up both of his hands and waving them around along with shaking his head trying to erase the image in front of him. Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes as the other two men were locked in a staring contest.

“Mozzie, there’s no other simple explanation to put this but... Neal’s been grounded.” He looked at all three of them individually then burst out laughing. He immediately stopped after seeing the suit’s stern look and Neal’s somewhat pitiful one.

“You’re actually serious about this?”

“Yeah, they are, Moz.” Neal moved, lowering his arm and turning away.

“What about the anklet?”

“I thought about just reducing his radius to his place but last time I did that he still managed to slip out of it. So this way if he stays here I can keep a better eye on him.” Mozzie looked at him appalled.

“You would think that as an FBI agent you would realize keeping someone against their will is a crime.”

“Moz, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. They’re holding you hostage!” Neal quickly jumped up and pushed Mozzie into the living room as El held onto Peter who practically looked as though he had steam coming out of his ears.

“Mozzie, listen. It’s fine. I’d rather be here with the Burkes where it’s safe then in a jail cell.”

“Is that what he gave you as an alternative?”

“No, but it could be if Peter decides to turn in what I did.” Mozzie’s eyebrows raised.

“What did you do?” Neal sighed.

“I’ll explain when I can.” He patted him on the shoulder and opened the door.

“How long you in for?” He smiled.

“A week or two. Depending on good behavior.” He nodded in understanding.

“See you in about a month.”

“Thanks, Moz.” He laughed as he left. Neal turned and walked back to the kitchen where Peter was standing with his arms crossed and a stony expression. Elizabeth was standing just behind him with a look of apprehension. Neal swallowed loudly and stopped just short of the kitchen.

“Did you know he was coming over?”

“Peter!” Elizabeth shouted at him in astonishment. “You heard how frantic he was. He had no clue where Neal was and with as much power as you had reigned in on him I doubt even Neal could get a message out to Mozzie.” Neal nodded silently in agreement hoping that Elizabeth pleading his case would calm Peter down. The older man sighed and the tension slightly slipped from his arms but he did not unfold them.

“I suppose you are right, but I doubt he wouldn’t try to slip a message past us.” Peter announced turning from his wife to the younger man. “Do I have to ask Jones or Diana to track down Mozzie about anything you may have told him or given him. Perhaps they may need to take him back to the precinct for a search.” Peter said reaching into his pants pocket for his phone. Neal held out a hand, stepped forward & shouted loudly.

“NO! No type of message was exchanged between me & Mozzie. Do you really think I would try to put myself into deeper trouble and risk losing more of your trust if there even is any left?” Neal’s big blue eyes seemed to melt the rest of Peter’s icy exterior as he lowered his phone back into his pocket.

“Alright.” Peter held up his hands in surrender & nodded. “If we are finished with all of this chaos for today it’s getting late, so you will be staying in the guest room upstairs. We’ll be up in a little while to talk about the rest of this.” He said to Neal as he dashed towards the stairs. The younger man let out a sigh. “Yeah, don’t think we even forgot about that part, pal.” As Peter made sure he was the whole way upstairs and they listened for the door to close he turned to his wife. “So what do you think?” Elizabeth bit her lip nervously as she leaned against the counter.

“Honestly, I say our ideas best. We can’t turn him in. It’s besides the fact that it’ll look bad on you but the whole fact that we love and care about him. We don’t want to see him back in prison.”

“We sure as can make him feel that way.”

“Only worse when he’s living with an FBI agent.”

“And his wife.” He said lovingly leaning towards her.

“Well, this will just help us practice for our own kids. Especially, if they somehow decide to take after him.” She said leaning forward & pecking him on the lips then turning & walking away toward the stairs.

“Oh they’re infamous Uncle Neal you mean?” He teased chuckling lightly and making his voice louder for Neal to hear. “Or better yet they’re even more infamous & UNCATCHABLE Uncle Mozzie.” Peter laughed as he knocked on Neal’s door. He opened it replying.

“That’s not funny, Peter. Not even for you.” Peter glared as they entered the room.

“You want grounded for another month?” Neal let out a small fake chuckle, which seemed to please Peter, as he closed his bedroom door.


	2. Grounded... at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal tells the story of how he got grounded to Mozzie. Also he has to deal with being grounded at work under the watchful eye of Peter which is not a good thing for Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this into three parts maybe four total. I'm not too sure at the moment. I keep getting more ideas for this since it's such a fun story to explore. I'm trying to get as close to the characters as I can but I'm working on a few different fics at once so they may vary and I'm sorry about that. I'm doing the best I can which I do think is pretty good. Hope you enjoy the series. If you have other ideas you wish would happen feel free to give them. Thanks.

"Well, I guess all credit should go to Mozzie." Neal thought angrily as he sat at work. His grounding was finally stated at a month. Initially it was only 2 weeks but of course, Neal being Neal, after only 3 days of being cooped inside by himself he tried to leave the house under the guise of walking Satchmo to the dog park where he met Mozzie to give him the news. Of course what he didn't know was that Peter had the house under surveillance.

“Really Peter?” Elizabeth questioned at first, quite appalled by her husband’s actions.

“Well, it is Neal.” She tilted her head to the side in a sort of nod agreement. 

“Is this really necessary?” Neal questioned from his chair in Peter’s office as he came back to the present situation.

“Hey, your desk is closer to the elevator and would make it easier for you to dash out of here.”

“You really think I would do that?” 

“At this point I wouldn’t put anything past you.” Before Neal could argue his point Diana walked in causing Neal to glare at her as she was the agent stationed near the dog park.

“Oh come on, Neal. You’re still mad about that?” The younger man just fiddled with his tie with one hand.

“I think he’s choosing to give you the silent treatment.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” She smirked before leaving the room.

 

 

Peter showed up at Neal’s apartment and saw him making a forgery but he was quickly trying to cover it with a sheet. “Step away from the canvas Neal.”

“Come on, Peter. Can’t you just pretend this once you didn’t see it?”

“NEAL!” The younger man slightly jumped at the tone in his voice but still didn’t move.

“Hey, you were the one snooping around in my apartment, so I don’t think that’ll--” He tried to deflect but the older man just shook his head at him.

“That won’t help any. Besides, you’re a known felon and it’s my job to check up on you.”

“Yeah, but not unannounced--”

“NEAL GEORGE CAFFREY!” Neal was slightly in shock at being reprimanded this way that Peter was able to walk over and nudge past him to take the covering off the painting and examine it closer. “One of the paintings from the art gallery this weekend?” Neal scrunched up his face and went to step away but Peter grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Can’t I get cleaned up first before you arrest me?” He asked with an impish smile.

“Don’t play cute, it won’t help any.” The smile quickly evaporated from Neal’s face and thoughts as soon as he heard Peter’s next words. “Besides, I’m not arresting you. I think I figured out something much worse.”

“What--?” Was all the brunette could muster before he was being hauled out of his apartment by one hand and his painting by the other. 

 

 

Neal told Mozzie this a few days after seeing him last, when he met up with him at the dog park as he snuck out to walk Satchmo as a rouse. “No wonder the suit was furious. Which painting was it?” Neal had managed to sneak out the pamphlet he had, that Peter also took, that had a smaller photo of the painting. As Mozzie looked it over his eyes widened. “Wait, this event was being hosted by Mrs. Suit?”

“Yeah, I kind of missed that part.” Neal said looking around the park to see if he recognized anybody or if anybody recognized him.

“You are definitely losing your touch, mon frere.” Mozzie added shaking his head.

“It was actually a last minute change.” Said Neal slightly insulted and hurt that his best friend was losing faith in his capabilities. “The original coordinator dropped out at the last minute and Elizabeth took over.”

“Without telling you.” Neal nodded as Mozzie fit the pieces together. “So Suit decided he’d surprise you with an invite to the gallery and instead he got the surprise.” Neal glared at him not needing the reminder, but Neal was surely remembering all this as he sat in Peter’s office in the corner, thankfully hidden from view, but Neal was sure that wasn’t the reason why. He had been grounded a little over a week and Peter was still not very happy with him even though Neal didn’t think everything was absolutely needed.

“Come on, Peter, is this really necessary?” He questioned the older man who had been ignoring his sounds of disdain for the past hour.

“Neal, I think you already know the answer to that question.” The younger man moved his arm that was handcuffed to the chair and sighed exasperatedly. “When I told you you were going to be staying in my office you literally ran out tried jumping over the banister & down the stairs into the bullpen then across the floor to the elevators. You had Jones chasing you for five minutes, so yes I do think those are really necessary. Besides, you could always be doing paperwork or putting files away instead.” Peter smiled up at him, Neal blanched at the idea.

“On second thought this is just fine.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Peter said rising from his desk and walking over to unlock the handcuffs. “But we’re going with my other idea instead.”

“What?!” Neal practically yelled as he rubbed his now free wrist. “You said this was okay. I mean, I know I broke the law and everything but still--” He began to ramble on but Peter quickly stopped him by holding up a hand and gently placing it on his.

“Neal, you’re not going to jail. That’s not the idea I meant.” Neal had realized he had been breathing heavily and tried to calm himself until he realized what Peter’s other idea was.

“No way! I am not going along with that!”

“We don’t really have any other choice. El has a banquet coming up and you are definitely not going to work with her. And it was too hard to keep an eye on you while out on the field.”

“You mean while I was locked in the van.” Peter couldn’t help but smile as he knew how much the CI despised the van.

“Well, those are your two options, Neal.” Peter said as they walked out of the office and made their way towards the elevators. “Be stuck in the van all day or have Jones or Diana baby-sit you.” He smiled as he pushed the button for the elevator to close and Neal seemed to sulk into the corner.

“I think I’d rather go back to jail.”


	3. Grounded... in the van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has no choice but to take Neal on a case but Neal isn't that lucky and is stuck in one of his least favorite places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I've had some things going on. I tried to write this chapter real quick so I know it's a little short and kinda fast wrapped up but I wanted to do an update. I didn't stay too focused on the case because that's not what the story is about. I think I may post one more chapter after this. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Also the artist and the woman talking about him are a little nod to one of my all time favorite shows. See if you can figure out who they are. :D

“This is cruel and unusual punishment Peter.” Neal moaned from where he was standing beside Peter waiting to be loaded into the surveillance van. Peter just gave him a smug smile while Jones and Diana both looked at each other with matching grins.

“Sorry, Neal, but like I said El has a banquet she’s working on and I need these two to help me on the field.”

“Why can’t I?” He asked with a pout.

“I believe I can answer that.” Said Jones turning to the CI. “Probably because the other day when we had you out on the field you said you were chasing the fugitive but you were actually running away from us. Luckily, you didn’t get very far I might add.”

“What is it with you two ganging up on me?” He asked looking back and forth between Jones and Diana.

“Uh, he’s our boss and you’re not?” She questioned for him.

“Thank God for that.” Peter said. “Otherwise this whole place would be in mass chaos.”

“Thanks for the reassurance Peter.” Neal nodded and smiled at him.

“You’re the one that needs to work on their behavior better.” Peter gave him a stony glare which Neal only stared back at for only a few seconds before averting his gaze, Peter then pulled Jones over to talk to in private. “Let me know if he tries to escape or anything.” Jones nodded in answer.

“You do know that I heard that, right?” Neal looked at him with a sort of pleading look.

“Good then maybe it will make you think twice about trying to escape again.” Neal swallowed loudly as Peter pulled him by the handcuffs and lead him into the van to his usual seat. To add insult to injury Peter uncuffed one of his hands, which Neal thought he was going to do both, but unfortunately he just cuffed the other end to the chair which made Neal let out an exasperated grunt. “I’m not taking any chances here kiddo.”

“That just makes me feel a whole lot better.” Neal replied sulkily. Peter did his best not to take notice. “If you saw where this case was taking place you would do anything in your power to try to escape and I’m not risking that.” Neal had suddenly taken interest in these words and stopped with the hurt expressions for now and turned with a raised eyebrow.

“And where exactly would that be?”

“You’re just going to have to suffer a little while longer on that.” Peter smiled at him. patted him on the shoulder then climbed out of the van to join Diana.

“Can you guys hear us okay in there?” Peter asked as they made their way up the sidewalk to the art gallery that Neal had been wanting to go to for months.

“Loud and clear.” Jones replied as he turned to check out the video screen.

“Neal?” Both Peter and Diana had said.

“Yeah, yeah. I can hear you, wherever that is.” Peter rolled his eyes for his own sake.

“Don’t be too upset Neal, maybe I’ll take you for a walk when we get back.”

“Ha ha.” Neal mocked then perked up all of a sudden. He leaned forward pressing the earpiece closer to hear something.

“Caffrey, what is it?” Jones asked but Neal waved at him annoyed.

“Welcome to the Taylor art exhibit. Here is some information about the artist and I hope you enjoy the show along with the rest of your evening.” Said a young black woman whose hair was slicked back into an elegant looking bun and she was wearing a shimmering peach dress.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Diana almost had to take out her earpiece but she just winced slightly at Neal’s shrieking voice. “This is where the set up is being held at?”

“Neal will you keep your voice down!” She ordered as she rubbed gingerly by her ear. “People can practically hear you across the room.”

“I’ve been wanting to see this show for months! This is one of the biggest up and coming artists and if it’s about art don’t you need my expertise on the situation?” He stated pleadingly.

“What did you think the little monitor was for?” Peter said as he grinned over to Diana who grabbed two glasses of champagne off a nearby tray.

“Come on, Peter. You can’t be serious. How am I supposed to tell anything through there? It’s too small.”

“You’re just going to have to deal with it, there is no way I’m going to let you enjoy yourself after all the little stunts you pulled.” Diana had now taken two little appetizers for them to have as well and smiled as she handed one to Peter as she heard Neal sigh mournfully and Jones let out a small laugh.

 

 

Jones and Neal managed to work in silence for the next few minutes but Neal was secretly glancing over his shoulder at the agent to make sure he wasn’t keeping too close of an eye on him. Being in the van was making him antsy enough. Neal managed to keep his hands concealed in his lap along with the key that he had taken from Peter just before he had left. As he was sure that Jones was preoccupied in a conversation with Diana he quickly, and as silently as he could, undid the cuff from his wrist and then shot out of his chair towards the van door. Just as his now freed right arm reached forward and grasped onto the handle of the door he heard a click and felt a tug on his left wrist.

"Uh, Neal."

"You can’t be serious!" Turning slowly around he had the great misfortune not to see that he was re-attached to the chair but to Jones' right wrist instead.

"Oh, that's not all."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking around nervously then looked at the monitor to see Peter still talking to the artist. “Please don’t tell me you’re taking me back to the office.” Jones actually felt a little bad for the guy at that moment but he knew he was just trying to do anything that he could.

"Sadly, no. That was actually just a little test of Peter’s that you failed miserably. Before you tried pulling your little Houdini stunt Peter told me to let you know that he does think it's better that you examine everything in person but..."

"I have to tell him about this." He said raising their linked wrists and Jones nodded solemnly.

"I hate to be this close but I kind of have to for this one. Sorry, man." He said as he patted him on the arm before they left the van, but not after Jones had to tell Peter that they were coming in. Luckily it was towards the end of the show anyways and most of the crowd had left, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted more witnesses or not..

 

 

When Neal walked into the exhibit and saw the look on Peter’s face he began to tug on the handcuffs that were hidden under a coat, he thought the van or even jail might be safer than having to deal with whatever Peter was going to give him. The expression was bad enough but Neal was actually surprised when Peter managed to be nice to him for the rest of the evening and let him help out with the case and try to track down who had been ripping off the artist by making copies of their work and selling the originals. Neal had managed to figure out it was the artist’s manager, since she seemed to be having more money than he did and she didn't have that many clients. Not to mention the fact that there was paint cans hidden in a secret room that Neal had found. The artist thanked them each individually which Neal was ecstatic about, especially when he invited them to a private party at a local club but Peter said they had to do paperwork to close the case and left the exhibit to drive home in silence.


	4. Grounded... at the Burke's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have much grounding in it but a little bit of a plot twist. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end of the story soon. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile again. I know this chapter doesn't have much detail but gives a sense to what is going on. Hopefully I will be able to fill the details in on the next chapter or two haven't decided how many yet.

After they arrived at the Burke’s, Peter began to gently pull Neal from the car by his arm, since he was still handcuffed, then decided to pull him by his ear the rest of the way until the got into the kitchen and Peter could set him down in a chair by the island to give him a lecture.

“I tried to be reasonable with you and let you work on the job a little but no you have to go and pull this little stunt. Well now it’s going to cost you!” Neal gulped loudly but was glad that they waited until they had arrived home for this conversation and didn’t have it in front of the others. “You’re grounded for another week. So you’ll be spending both weeks at the house doing chores.” He said as he undid the handcuffs.

“But--” Neal began to protest but Peter cut him off with a stern look.

"I mean it, absolutely no Mozzie whatsoever. If I find out you have any contact with him this whole deal is over Neal."

"Why Peter I'm beginning to think you're a little jealous." Elizabeth let out a chortle which she managed to turn into a cough before turning back around to fix making dinner and to continue laughing.

"Don't push it, mister." Peter warned Neal with the double finger point and he knew he meant business, but before either of them could cause any more damage El intervened.

“Honey, I think that’s enough for tonight.” She said wrapping her arms around his waist and setting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Fine, then go upstairs, we’ll call you when dinner’s ready but discuss the rest of this tomorrow.” 

“Can’t wait.” Neal grumbled as he made his way up to his room.

 

Neal spent the next week doing as many chores as possible trying to get back on Peter’s good side, even though he knew he never really left it. He just knew the older man was really upset at him and with good reason. So one day when Neal had decided to fold all the laundry, clean the dishes, walk Satchmo, vacuum all the rugs, and mop all floors then scrub all of the tables he decided to go out and get a little shopping done while the Burkes were still at work. Since he had put them through a lot he decided to make them a special meal along with some wine, on their account of course. He cooked them Halibut with mango chutney along with a risotto, quiche and a bottle of red wine. Everything was going perfectly, especially as they arrived home and saw all the great work that Neal had done. Of course Peter did have his suspicions. 

“All right, out with it.” He said as he hung up his coat then sat down at the kitchen island. “What is it that you did or are planning on doing that you had to literally cook up this magnificent plan to win us over.”

“It is magnificent.” Smiled El as she took a bite of quiche.

“Don’t enable him.” Peter said shaking his head as he took a sip of wine right before the doorbell rang. “And I do believe we have our answer.” 

“What makes you think it’s for him?” Asked El trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but with no luck as Peter hurried past Neal to open the door to a disgruntled looking Mozzie. 

“You were saying?” He said turning to the both of them.

“Suit, Mrs. Suit, hostage.” 

“Moz!” Neal said upset at the fact that he was calling him that and also that he didn’t want to get into anymore trouble.

“What are you doing here Mozzie?” Asked Peter after the man had walked into their house.

“Well according to my calculations it’s been exactly four weeks since Neal’s official sentencing.” The younger man was grateful that he couldn’t say grounding as it was already humiliating enough. “It should be up now so I figured you would’ve made him a celebratory dinner and I was correct.” He said waving out his hands at the food, rubbing them together then pouring himself a glass of wine.

“Did you know about this?” Neal looked at Peter appalled.

“Peter, honey, he hasn’t been able to see or speak to Mozzie for weeks now.” Said El soothingly as she walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we just give them a few minutes while we take this lovely wine outside.” She said knowing the bottle would be gone before they got back into the room and also hoping that it might help calm her husband down. “When we come back in I’m sure Mozzie will be ready to leave if not already gone and Neal will do extra chores.” Neal groaned slightly but nodded reluctantly.

“Chores?! They have you acting as a modern house slave now?” Spoke Mozzie as he grabbed to quiches off the plate just as El was taking it outside.

“Moz, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. It’s a whole lot better than where I should be.” They heard a small noise just before the back door closed and Neal knew Peter was laughing at this. He waved him over to the living room where they were farther from prying ears and made sure the doors and windows were shut. “All right, Haversham, what’s the real reason you’re actually here.” 

“The suits can’t hear.” The brunette shook his head. “Okay, well whatever went down at the gallery caused a giant chain of reaction.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, now that you took out the person that was making the copies and giving away the originals those people are slightly upset.” He explained sipping his glass of wine.

“How slightly?”

“They want to kill you.” 

“What?!” He said trying not to shout too loudly.

“Keep your voice down.” They both looked around to see if there was any sign of the Burke’s then turned back to the conversation. “I managed to keep them at bay for now.”

“How?” He asked drinking a glass of wine he had poured earlier.

“By telling them that you would deliver the painting.”

“Mozzie, there is no way!” He said standing up and waving out his arms. “Besides even if I did how in the world would I sneak a painting out of the house. I can’t leave for another week, remember?” Neal slumped into his chair holding his head in his chin as Mozzie leaned forward.

“Well we got to think of something.”

“How long did they give us?”

“Two days tops.” Neal sighed and leaned his head back.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said standing up just as Mozzie did while draining his glass. Then something hit Neal. “Moz. how legit are these people?” The other man raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you have had contact with them before, right?”

“A few times. Why do you ask?” Neal looked to the back door before answering.

“Just checking.” The other man nodding without further questioning.

“See you tomorrow then.” He nodded.

“See ya, Moz.” The younger man said as he closed the door just as the back door opened.

“Aw, did we just miss saying good-bye?” Asked El setting down the almost empty plate of quiches. “We saved some of these for you guys.” 

“Uh, actually, I’m not really hungry. I think I’m just gonna go up to bed.”

“You feeling okay, sweetie.” Elizabeth asked stepping closer over to him to press a hand to his forehead which felt fine. He smirked at her knowing she was only worried.

“I’m fine. Just a little exhausted. It’s been a long day.” He said as he headed for the stairs. 

“Okay, well let me know if you need anything.”

“That goes for both of us.” Peter said smiling at him. To which Neal replied with a small smile and a half-wave. Once he got up to his room he laid in his bed concentrating on the conversation he just had with Mozzie and hoped that Peter was not part of it and if he wasn’t he especially hoped that Peter didn’t catch him otherwise he’d be majorly grounded, and he didn’t mean at the Burke’s.


	5. Grounded... to the maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal reaches the end of his grounding sentencing but Mozzie mentions a little snag in his plans. Will Neal follow through or will he try and stay on Peter's good side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated but I have had a lot going on. Anyways here is the final chapter to the story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing. I hope you guys check out my other fics as well. Thanks again!

Neal was busy painting in his room at the Burke’s. He somehow managed to get Mozzie to take pictures of the painting in particular and then went to Neal who tossed a rope out his window and attached it to the backpack the pictures were stored in. After Neal had managed to securely get the bag he told Mozzie to meet him the next day at the same time. They said good-bye and Neal quickly got to work. Thankfully he was still allowed to do art otherwise he would be going out of his mind. He did a few rough sketches of the painting on his pad and then quickly went to the final project. As he was almost finally near the end there was a knock on the door and he knew it had to be Peter or Elizabeth and he couldn’t let either of them see it in case they recognized it. So he frantically searched for a place to hide it. Looking under the bed he estimated there would be enough room if he did it carefully. Slowly he took the painting off the easel and slid it under the bed then folded up the easel and stuck it in his closet. He then grabbed his sketchpad and sat on his bed pretending he was working. “Come in.” He said. 

“Hey.” Said Elizabeth followed closely by Peter. “We just came to check up on you.” 

“Where have you been all day?” Peter asked as Elizabeth sat beside him on the bed and Neal bit his lip hoping the added weight didn’t descend down onto the painting. 

“I was just sketching and clearing my thoughts.” He said as he waved the pad. “I guess I must’ve not paid attention to the time.” 

“Well we just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Said Elizabeth smiling as she placed a hand gently on his cheek.

“I’m fine.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Peter nodded to him. 

“Dinner’s ready when you are.” 

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” They left the room and Neal waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone. He even stuck his head out the door to make sure the stairs were clear. Slowly and carefully closing the door he snuck over to his bed, held his breath for moment then let out a long sigh before pulling out the painting and then he let out a chuckle of relief as it was still in good condition. He set the painting on the bed as he grabbed the easel out of the closet then put the painting onto it and got back to work. He worked for at least a few more minutes then hid everything once more so he could join Peter and Elizabeth for dinner and not cause too much suspicion. As he got to the end of the stairs he heard them talking quietly.

“Peter, I’m sure Neal is fine.”

“Then why hasn’t he come down here yet?” They said in rushed whispers. 

“He probably just wants a little alone time to himself seeing as his boss and friend doesn’t trust him very well these days anymore.” Peter sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“I do still trust him, it’s just that I don’t want him to get into any more trouble.” He said taking a sip of wine.

“Honey, it’s Neal. That’s sort of what he does. Have you forgotten how you two met?” She asked as she took the vegetable pizza out of the oven. Peter sort of snorted almost spilling his wine as Neal walked into the room. 

“I know I haven’t forgotten.” The younger man added on as he grabbed a glass of wine and joined them at the table. Peter and Elizabeth looked at each other and motioned for the other to try to get the other to speak to him in the end Elizabeth was the one who would be the best.

“Neal, honey, is there something that’s going on? You know you can tell us anything and there will be no judgement.” She said staring pointedly at her husband to make sure that Neal understood that he was safe in whatever he wanted to say. 

The younger man slowly took a sip of his wine then set down his glass to slowly spin it between his fingers anxiously. “I know I have been kind of a pain lately,” He said not wanting to look up at them to see Peter’s stern gaze or El’s concerned one. “but I just wanted you two to be the first to know that I’m gonna try to behave a little bit better from now on.” Peter stopped with his glass to his lips and Elizabeth had a forkful of food halfway to her mouth.

“Can I get this in writing?” Peter said moving his glass away and smiling. 

“Peter!” Elizabeth chagrined but Neal returned the smile nonetheless.

“Is that what all this sudden change in mood is from?” The older man asked as Neal finally decided to see if he could eat something. He nodded instead of speaking since his mouth was full this way he wasn’t officially lying to Peter and it didn’t make him feel as bad but still had the same effect. Neal ended up quickly eating his way through dinner and only interjecting slightly in Peter and Elizabeth’s conversations, as to not make himself to suspicious, before he decided he had to excuse himself for the rest of the evening, but before he could they both had said they were very proud of him and couldn’t wait to see this new side of him as they hugged him good night. As Neal went back up to his room he slumped down on his bed with a heavy sigh not believing he just did that. He didn’t want to lie to the Burke’s but he also didn’t want to put them in danger, it was partially his fault this was happening anyways so he knew he had to finish. Getting back up he pulled everything back out and got back to work. 

He worked to the early hours of the morning and after Elizabeth and Peter had left for work he heard a commotion from outside his window. Opening it he looked down and saw Mozzie standing there in a long wig, cap and hooded jacket. “Mozzie?” He whispered down to him. The man flailed his arms around and then pointed at the disguise. “What are you doing?” 

“I think there’s a surveillance van out front.” Neal dashed away from the window and ran into Peter and Elizabeth’s room to look at the street. Sure enough there was a suspicious looking van parked a few houses down that wasn’t there before. Neal just shook his head and ran back to his room.

“It must be Peter. He must think I’m up to something.”

“And why would he think that?” Mozzie said sarcastically as he waved out his arms. Neal sighed, he had hoped that last night Peter would have actually believed him but it looks like they were back to the beginning.

“It’s a long story.” Neal responded.

“Well how do you suppose we’re going to get the painting out of the house now?” Mozzie asked shaking his head then leaning forward against the house to reveal the backpack he had on the other day.

“Hey, Moz?” The other man flailed for him not to say his name but otherwise responded. “Do you still have that rope from the other day?”

“Yeah, why?” Neal flashed a smile and the next moment he was carefully lowering the painting out of a third story window. Once Mozzie had finally gotten it Neal told him to wait and said he would be right down.

“How are you going to get past the van?” Neal told him to meet him at the next street over. Mozzie was standing there with the painting when Neal had poked his head through some bushes.

“Is the coast clear?”

“If it wasn’t do you think I would be standing here?” Mozzie replied as Neal climbed through the shrubbery and brushed off his suit. 

“Hope this is worth it.” Neal replied as they made their way towards the abandoned cement factory. 

 

 

“Oh, great here comes the cavalry.” Announced Mozzie as they heard the cops pull in after they had just dropped off the painting.

“With Peter in the lead. We need to get out of here.” Mozzie grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him toward the back door, which they walked towards then wandered outside into a back alley. As they heard the voices and commotion from inside they knew there would be no time for them to try to run or try and jump the fence that was keeping them boxed in so they decided to hide behind a dumpster. Peter came out and looked around when he noticed their shadows on the ground he just glided up to the dumpsters and started talking with a grin on his face.

“You can come out now, you know.” Neal sighed and Mozzie stood up raising his hands as Neal stood up slowly while trying to wipe away the grime off his suit.

“Why, so you can gloat in all your glory?” Peter rolled his eyes, as Mozzie finally lowered his hands. “Neal do you honestly think if I had something to do with this I would’ve let you get away with it this long? You’re supposed to still be at home, remember?”

“Then if it wasn’t the suit we really were working for these guys?” Mozzie asked looking between the two of them.

“You mean with all of your street cred you still didn’t figure that out?”

“I was a little preoccupied keeping an eye on Mr. Teenager over here.” He said nodding towards Neal.

“I know the feeling.” Peter sighed.

“I’m right here.” Neal announced a little hurt and Peter smirked at him. “Wait, if you didn’t tip them off then how did they know?” Neal asked stepping out from the dumpster but still not too close.

“One of his workers found out somehow plus they might’ve heard about the two guys trying to lower a painting out of a third story window.” Neal lowered his head.

“Guess that would be us.” He said mournfully trying to look as innocent as possible but it didn’t work as the older man had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer.

“Oh, come on Peter, it’s no big deal. It was just a painting!” Neal tried to argue with him and pull his arm away.

“Neal they had guns, we have guns, you don’t. What did you expect to ward them off with your charming wit and dazzling smile?” He asked as Neal finally struggled free.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I don’t think now is the best time to test him.” Interjected Mozzie as he could see the other man begin to clench his jaw tightly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t add on to his sentence but let’s just say for the next few days you’re going to wish I did.” Peter smiled grabbing Neal by the arm.

“And not one word Mozzie or I can always have you turned in, seeing as Neal is paying for what he did.” Mozzie widened his eyes and opened and closed his mouth before finally speaking.

“And that would be my cue to exit.” He said raising a finger. He went to go towards the building, then as he thought better of it as he heard the police still inside, he continued down the alley they were in. Neal and Peter let out a low chuckle and shook their heads until Peter gently tugged his arm.

“Okay, let’s go.” Which made Neal slightly groan and whimper. 

 

 

They were once again gathered at the table in Burke’s kitchen to discuss what will happen with Neal. “I know I screwed up Peter I just didn’t want them hurting you or Elizabeth!” Neal said as sincerely as he could.

“Is that why you lied to us about turning over a new leaf?” She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the counter.

“I’m sorry I lied.” He said looking only at her hoping to get her on his side at least but Elizabeth looked really hurt since Neal had never really lied directly to her before. “It’s just I didn’t want you guys to find out what was really going on.”

“It’s part of my job to protect people. Those are the risks I take all the time, not yours.” Peter interjected.

“We told you multiple times that you could’ve come to us no matter what it was.” Elizabeth added.

“Wait, did you guys already know?” He said looking between them.

“We do have neighbors, Neal.” Elizabeth said with a small smile. “But they were quite entertained with the shows.”  
Neal sighed heavily not wanting to delay the inevitable.

“Okay, I get it. So how much longer am I grounded for then?” He asked looking at Peter pleadingly.

“Oh, I don’t think lengthening your sentence is going to help any instead I think I’m going to increase it.” The brunette stared at him with a raised eyebrow. For the next few days he was on intense cleaning of the house, ran every errand that the Burke’s needed, cooked every meal when they were home and even made a few lunches for them to take to work), and even helped Elizabeth with a few of her events under very high supervision, while on top of that Jones was at the front entrance of the house and Diana was stationed at the back. To make all matters worse they both felt free to take as many pictures of Neal in an apron or cleaning as they pleased but nothing would top the painting that the artist gave Peter as a reward for helping them, which was of Neal and Mozzie cowered down behind the dumpster that he had hung above the staircase and titled it ‘GROUNDED’.


End file.
